The LyokoDestined
by JonV0
Summary: When Ken moves to France, what happens with the other Digi-Destined and the Lyoko Warriors?
1. The Move

**Chapter**** 1: ****The ****Move**

_**Disclaimer**__**: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toe. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop. I only own the plot.**_

Ken Ichijouji was busy packing his things away for the move to France. His dad had gotten a new job there and they had to move. Ken was busy teaching Minomon some French so that he would be able to understand if he needed to know something. He had already told the others about the move and Izzy had set up Ken's laptop so that he could open the Digi-port anytime.

"Ken, remind me why we're moving to France," Minomon said in perfect French.

"Wow Minomon, you sure catch-on fast. And we're moving because my dad got a new job there. Unfortunately, I'll be attending a boarding school and so you'll have to hide even harder. I won't be able to take you everywhere with me like in Japan. You'll also have to find a really good hiding spot for when they do dorm inspections, alright?"

"OK, Ken," Minomon replied and crawled into Ken's bag.

"Ken! Minomon! Time to get going!" Ken's mom called up.

"We're coming, Mom!" Ken answered back. He grabbed his last suitcase and the small backpack Minomon was in and went out to the car.

Ten minutes later, the Ichijouji's were standing in front of the airport, saying their good-bye's to the rest of the digi-destined, who were all gathered together, even Joe and Mimi.

"We'll miss ya, Ken," Davis said to his DNA digivolution partner. He leaned in and whispered to him, "Especially Yolei."

Suddenly, a shoe hit Davis on the head. "I heard that Davis!" Yolei screamed. The whole gang, aside from Yolei and Davis, broke out into laughter as Ken waved good-bye to his team-mates.

Ken boarded the plane and opened his bag just enough to see Minomon's face. "France sure will be different, Minomon!"

The plane landed at the airport in France. Minomon gently moved in the bag that Ken was using as a pillow to wake him up without too many people noticing. Ken opened his eyes to see a small little green hand just barely sticking out of the bag and pushed it back in.

"Hello, Minomon," he said sitting up and grabbing the bag.

"Have a nice sleep, Ken?" he asked as Ken's parents woke up.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly comfortable in that chair."

"Sorry to interrupt," Mrs. Ichijouji said, "but we need to leave. Our house is still an hour away."

"Alright mom."

The house was a two-story building with four bedrooms and a large kitchen that, along with the dining room, took up half of the 1st floor. Ken was given the second largest room, his parents got the largest room, and the other two rooms were for storage. There was a little pit by the front door for shoes like in Japanese homes. Ken and Minomon walked up to their room to put away their belongings. The movers had already delivered the furniture and arranged it to the family's specifications. Ken put away his clothes while Minomon put up the rest of Ken's small belongings.

When Ken was finished he walked downstairs to talk to his mom. "I'll be back in about an hour, mom. The others wanted me to meet them in the digital world."

" Alright, Ken. I'll have dinner ready when you get back. Just don't take too long. We need to get some things tomorrow before you leave for Kadic."

"Okay. Bye, mom." He walked upstairs, e-mailed Yolei that they were on their way to the Digital World, and turned towards the computer, Minomon by his side and digivice outsretched.

"Digi-port, open!"

*Music plays as light pulls them into the screen, digivolving Minomon to Wormmon, and pops them out of the television in the desert*

**Announcer: What is Ken doing in France? Will he meet others fighting evil in a similar way? Find out next time on The Lyoko-Destined!**


	2. The Attacks

**Chapter**** 2: ****The Attacks**

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**note**__**: **__**Yumi **__**is **__**a **__**boarder **__**at **__**Kadic**__**, **__**even **__**though **__**her **__**parents **__**still **__**live **__**nearby**__**.**_

_**_**Disclaimer**__**: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toe. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop. I only own the plot.**_**_

*Music plays as Ken and Wormmon pop out of the computer screen*

Ken was lying face-down on the floor with Wormmon on top of him. "Still haven't gotten used to the landing..." he said sitting up.

"You'll get it eventually, Ken," Wormmon said, hopping off his back. "In the mean time, let's go see what your mom made for dinner. Digivolving to Stingmon really makes me hungry. I could go for some nice curry right about now."

"How'd you know that's what I made, Wormmon?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked as she walked in. "I heard you come out of the computer and came up to tell you dinner is ready."

"Do you have some kind of sixth sense for my mom's cooking? You did the same thing last week."

"Who knows? Either way, digivolving makes digimon hungry, so let's go eat."

"Alright, calm down you two." Mrs. Ichijouji said, smiling. She was glad that Ken had such a good friend who was willing to come all the way to France with him.

After being well fed, the two went to sleep so they'd be well rested when they got to Kadic the next day. Tomorrow was Sunday and since there was no school, they could explore the grounds and find places for Wormmon to hide.

The young Digi-destined and digimon woke up early the next day. Ken's luggage that would be taken to Kadic was still packed from the night before and was loaded in the car, save for a small bag with his digivice, his laptop, his D-terminal, a water bottle, their breakfast, and Wormmon.

They arrived at Kadic around ten o'clock that same morning. Ken's Parents dropped them off and Ken was taken to the principals office by a boy named Theo. After talking to Mr. Delmas for a while, Ken was given his schedule and room key, as well as a handbook with all the school rules.

"So what's your room number, Ken?" Wormmon asked, coming out of the bag and riding on Ken's shoulder.

"Room number 213. Let's go put away our stuff. Then we'll explore the campus," Ken replied, pulling the key out of his pocket.

The two went up to the second level of the school building and found their room. Just as Ken was about to put in the key, the door opened from the other side. The boy on the other side of the door had blond hair and was wearing a red turtleneck, brown cargo pants, and a pair of round glassed was slowly sliding off his face, causing him to push them back into place.

"Oh, sorry," the blond apologized as he tried to move around Ken.

"It's alright," Ken replied. "Is this your room?"

The blond stopped and replied, "Yes. Why?"

"Because I guess that means we're roommates. I'm Ken Ichijouji. I just moved here from Japan."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you Ken. I'm Jeremie Belpois. Why don't I help you unpack and then I'll introduce you to my friends?" Jeremie offered.

"Sure."

Jeremie helped Ken unpack and when they were finished, it was time for lunch.

"Let's go down to the cafeteria. And be careful around my friend Odd. He'll do whatever he can to get extra food."

The two headed down to the cafeteria. Ken could hear someone shouting, "YES! I just LOVE meatballs and gravy!"

"And that would be Odd," Jeremie told Ken. "He'll be the one with the spiky hair and the purple spot in it."

They sat down at a table with four others already there. Ken looked at the others. There was one kid with purple clothes, and spiky blond hair with a purple dot. Ken assumed this was Odd. sitting next to him was a boy with brown hair who was wearing green pants, a tan shirt, and an army-green jacket. Jeremie sat down next to a girl with pink hair dressed a dark pink dress over a light pink hooded shirt. The fourth person at the table was a Japanese girl with black hair and a black outfit. She looked familiar to him, but he figured it was just because she was Japanese and he'd seen mostly French people, aside from his parents.

"These are my friends. The with the hair spike is Odd Della-Robia, the one with the indifferent look is Ulrich Stern, the pink-haired girl is Aelita Stones, and the Japanese girl is Yumi Ishiama."

_Why __does __that __name __sound __so __familiar __to __me__?_ Ken thought to himself.

"And guys, this is my new roommate, Ken Ichijouji."

Yumi's eyes grew wide at the sound of his name. "Ken Ichijouji?"

"Yes," Ken replied.

"Where are you from?" Yumi sounded a little suspicious, but Ken answered anyway.

"Tamachi, Japan."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"My brother, Sam, died a few years ago," he said sadly.

"Do you have a favorite sport?"

"Soccer. I was actually my old school's soccer star."

"I knew it! Your the same Ken that was my friend when I was growing up in Japan, but then I had to move to France."

"That's why your name sounded familiar. How's Hiroki doing?"

"As much of an annoying brat as ever."

Ulrich cleared his throat, reminding the two that they were still with everyone else. "You can reminisce later, but for now, stick to French." The two Japanese blushed, not realising they had suddenly started speaking Japanese.

Just then, Ken's cell phone rang. He took it out, looked at the number, and stood up. "Excuse me. I need to take this." He walked out of the cafeteria and started speaking. "Yeah, Davis?"

"Trouble! Three megas! We need Imperialdramon and fast!"

"I'm coming." He hung up, ran to a nearby tool-shed, and blocked the door with a rake. He took his laptop out of his bag and opened the digi-port. "Ready, Wormmon?"

"Yes, Ken!"

"Digi-port, Open!"

*Music plays as light pulls them into the screen and pops them out of the television in the near Digi-China Town*

"Come on, Wormmon!" Ken called to his partner.

"Right!"

"_Wormmon__, __digivolove __to__... __Stingmon__!"_

"Let's hurry!"

A few minutes later, they joined the others a ways away from the town. Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and Exveemon were fighting against a Grankuwagamon, a Kingetemon, and a Crusadermon. The two ultimates and champion were putting up a good fight, but were still losing.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon called out, stabbing Crusadermon to get it away from Exveemon.

"Need a hand?" Ken asked sarcastically.

"Sure do!" Davis replied. "Let's do this!"

"_Exveemon__... __Stingmon__... __DNA __digivolve__to__... __Paildramon__"_

"_Paildramon__, __mega__-__digivolve __to__... __Imperialdramon__"_

"_Imperialdramon__, __mode __change __to__... __Fighter __Mode__"_

"Alright, guys!" Davis called to the digimon. "Altogether now!"

"Positron Laser!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!"

The three attacks combined into one devastating blast, reverting all three digimon beck into digi-eggs. Imperialdramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon all de-digivolved back into Chibomon, Leafmon, Poromon, Salamon, Tsubumon, and Tokomon.

"Great job guys!" Ken said as they walked over and picked up their respective digimon.

"So, Ken. How's France so far?" Cody asked, moving Tsubumon to his head.

"Pretty good. Oh yeah! I still need to finish my lunch. See you guys later. And don't worry, Leafmon. I'll bring you something too."

_**Meanwhile**__**, **__**with **__**the **__**Lyoko **__**Warriors**__**...**_

"Now that he's not in here, what are we going to do about X.A.N.A.?" Odd said. His attacks are getting more frequent and we won't be able to meet about Lyoko in your room with him there."

"Can we trust him with the secret?" Ulrich asked.

"Ken was always the one to go to when you needed to get something off your chest when we were kids. I think we can trust him. If we can't, we can just do a jump to the past to make him forget."

"Alright, we'll vote later," Jeremie said. "For now, we keep it a secret."

"Here he comes!" Yumi whispered. "Odd, tell one of your lame jokes."

"Okay. Did you hear about the dog that Sissi found the other day? She tried to take it home, but when she told it to come, it peed on her shoe!" Odd burst out laughing while the others just looked at him like he was crazy.

Ken, hearing the joke, sat down and asked, "Who's Sissi?"

"The girl in pink over there," Odd pointed to where Sissi, Herve, and Nicholas were sitting, "and also the principal's daughter. She's also annoying and obsessed with Ulrich."

"Unfortunately," Ulrich sighed. "Hope that you never have to pretend to go out with her because she blackmails you. It is a nightmare!"

"What'd she do to blackmail you?" Ken asked.

"That's... un-sayable," Yumi said, blushing. "Let's just say you don't want to read Sissi's diary."

"Okay then. I need to go. I need to talk to an old friend." Ken put something from his lunch in a bag and went to leave, only to be stopped by the door suddenly slamming shut! Someone tried to open the door, but got electrocuted as soon as he touched the handle. A nearby electrical socket started to spark as black smoke came out of it.

"X.A.N.A.!" Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all said at once.

**Announcer****: ****Why ****can****'****t ****anyone ****escape****? ****What ****do ****Jeremie ****and ****his ****friends ****know ****about ****this****? ****Find ****out ****next ****time ****on ****The ****Lyoko****-****Destined****!**

**_Author's note: A little lengthy, I know, but necessary to the plot. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was getting TOO long._  
><strong>


	3. The Secret

**Chapter**** 3: ****The Secret**

_**_**Disclaimer**__**: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toe. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop. I only own the plot.**_**_

"Who's X.A.N.A.?" Ken asked.

"Forget it! First we need to get out of here! Just stay away from the cloud of smoke or else everyone will be in trouble!" Jeremie said, looking for a way out.

The smoke swirled around, forming into a humanoid shape before flying into the closest person, which happened to be Sissi. Sissi suddenly looked pixilated, but only for a moment. Then she was back to normal, except for one difference. Instead of her pupils, she had what looked like targets with three lines on the bottom and one line on the top in her eyes!

"W-What's happening?" Ken screamed.

"She's possessed!" Aelita yelled. "Run, Ken!"

But before Ken could move, Sissi was charging him.

"Ken!" something in his bag yelled. Out came a green worm-like creature the size of a small dog. "I'll save you!" Something in Ken's pocket began to shine a light as the worm began to glow.

"_Wormmon__, __digivolve __to__... __Stingmon__!"_

"Whoa!" Odd said. "That's AWESOME!" In place of the small creature was a creature around twice as big as an average person with an insect-like head, a humanoid body, insect-like claws, green and black armor, insect wings, and spikes on it's shoulders. On it's wrists were gauntlets that seemed to contain large stingers.

"Don't hurt her, Stingmon!" Ken yelled at the newly formed creature, seeming to know it personally.

"Spiking Strike!" The spikes came out of the creature's gauntlets, glowing purple, and it stabbed the door, sending it off it's hinges.

"Quickly, everyone out!" Ken yelled. "Stingmon, don't let her out! Make sure she stays away from everyone else!"

"Right!" it nodded. After everyone was out, aside from Sissi, Stingmon pushed the door back in place, sealing her in with no way to escape.

"We need to get to the factory!" Yumi said.

"What factory?" Ken asked, hearing Yumi's statement.

"I'll explain on the way," Jeremie said. "The thing that possessed Sissi is after us, so you and that flying thing should come too while you explain where he came from."

"Okay, I'll try," Ken began to explain. "First off, this is my partner, Stingmon. He's what is known as a digimon, short for digital monster. I was chosen as his partner by a parallel world, known as the Digital World, home to all digimon. By using a Digivice, short for digital device, I can invoke my emotions and the power of my crest, the crest of kindness, to allow him to digivolve, or digitally evolve, from his rookie form to his champion form. Right now, he's in his champion form, Stingmon."

"Okay, I think I understand," Jeremie said. The group climbed into the sewer. Ken rode on Stingmon's shoulder and the two flew behind the others while they rode their scooters and skateboards to the factory. "I'll explain our story once we get to the lab."

They climbed out of the manhole and ran into an abandoned factory building. They went used some old ropes to get to the ground floor and went inside an old elevator. Stingmon de-digivolved to Wormmon so he wouldn't be too big to fit. The lift went down one level and opened to reveal a high-tech computer lab. Jeremie, Ken, and Wormmon walked in and the others went down another level. Jeremie sat in his chair and began typing.

"I'm sending you to the Mountain Sector," Jeremie spoke. "Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

"So, what's you guys' story?" Ken asked.

"Hold on a second, Ken." Jeremie said, glancing at him. "Guys! Three Tarantulas and a Mega-tank! I'm sending Yumi. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremie typed a little more, then stopped and turned to Ken. "Alright. To summarize all this, I found the super computer while looking for robot parts in this factory. When I turned it on, I saw Aelita on a virtual world called Lyoko. I also accidentally woke an evil computer virus named X.A.N.A. We found out that, by activating the towers on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. can influence the real world around the super computer. Aelita is the only one who can de-activate the towers because of her connection with Lyoko. X.A.N.A. is trying to destroy the core of Lyoko so that Lyoko itself will disappear. If he succeeds, we won't be able to stop him in his plans. The only way to stop him is to use the computer to activate the scanners on the floor below to upload ourselves onto Lyoko." Jeremie turned back to the screen and opened a small chat window. "How's it going in there guys?"

'_Not __too __good__, __Jeremie__!'_ Ulrich replied. _'__There __are __too __many __Hornets __and __Krabs __and __Yumi __just __got __de__-__virtualized__!'_

"Ken! You've got to go in and help them. Odd can give you a crash course on fighting in Lyoko. Just make sure Aelita makes it to the tower!"

"Alright. Can you virtualize Wormmon too?"

"Who's Wormmon?"

"That's his name in the form he's in now," Ken motioned to the digimon on the floor.

"Oh. Probably. After-all, he is made of data, right?"

"Technically, yes, but it's more complicated than that."

"Well, either way, we need you in Lyoko now! Go down one floor and each of you get in a scanner."

Ken and Wormmon went downstairs and went into opposite scanners. The doors closed and Jeremie's voice could be heard from a speaker somewhere.

'_Transfer__: __Ken__, __Transfer__: __Wormmon__. __Scanner__: __Ken__, __Scanner__: __Wormmon__. __Virtualization__!'_

There was a rush of wind and light as Ken was suddenly hanging in mid-air before making a sudden drop to the ground. Purple rocks were everywhere, suspended in the midst of many clouds by seemingly nothing. In front of him was a person on a hover-board that looked like Odd, but he had a cat tail and cat ears as well as gauntlets on his hands shaped like paws and a purple outfit with a dog on the front. Ken looked down at himself to see he was dressed in an outfit that reminded him of an archaeologist who's name he couldn't quite put his finger on. At his side was a whip. Next to him was a confused Wormmon wearing a headband similar to the one that Hawkmon always wears, but with two green feathers instead of just one.

"Looking nice, Ken!" Odd said. "Show me what you can do with your whip there!"

Ken grabbed his whip and flicked it at a rock, slicing it clean in half.

"Cool!" Odd yelled. "I assume Wormmon already knows how to fight, right?" Wormmon nodded. "Alright! Let's see how you do against some Kankrelats! Hop on," Odd said, jumping on his hover-board as Ken grabbed Wormmon and followed suit. They shot off towards the fighting and Odd let Ken off. "Aim for the symbols that look like targets with eye-lashes and dodge the lasers. And whatever you do, don't fall off the cliffs. If you fall into the Digital Sea, your gone forever. Stay away from the giant jellyfish and cut off it's tentacles. And watch out for a person carrying a sword almost as big as him!" Odd flew off to help Aelita and Ken ran to help out Ulrich.

Ken threw his whip at a potato-looking thing (Kankrelat) that was trying to sneak up on Ulrich, grabbing it and throwing it strait into a crab-like monster (Krab). The monster landed right on the Krab's symbol and the two blew up. Ken heard Aelita scream as she flew overhead with several wasps (Hornets) on her tail. She threw a pink orb at them, but they dodged and started shooting lasers at her from their stingers.

Ken was about to help her out, but he got hit in the back by a laser. He turned around to see a spider with a white mask (Tarantula) kneeling and shooting lasers from it's front legs like a machine gun. _'__Careful__, __Ken__!'_Jeremie spoke from seemingly nowhere. _'__You __just __lost__ 40 __life__-__points__.'_ Wormmon got behind it and unleashed his Silk thread attack at it, destroying it instantly. While Wormmon destroyed the other monster, Ken turned back to Aelita and slice a Hornet in half, right through it's symbol. Ken was instantly surrounded by more Hornets. Not able to block all of them with his whip, he got hit twice in the back. _'__Ken__! __You__'__ve __only __got__ 20 __life__-__points __left__! __One __more __hit __and __you__'__ll __be __de__-__virtualized__!'_ Jeremie informed him.

Ken managed to hide behind a rock and tried to think of a plan. Ken suddenly knew what to do and jumped out from behind the rock. He faced the Hornets and called out "Flame Whip!" as his whip caught fire and he threw it at all the Hornets in one quick motion.

Ulrich rode up to him on a one wheeled motorcycle and said, "Great job, Ken. Your a natural. Aelita's in the tower and we're about to make the jump."

"What jump?" Ken asked as a white bubble engulfed them.

"So I said, 'What do you mean there's no meatloaf? It's right there on your head!'" Odd said, laughing.

"Still not funny, Odd," Ulrich said glaring at him.

"What just happened?" Ken asked, sitting down.

"A Return To The Past," Jeremie said. "It allows us to rewind time up to twenty-four hours to make the damage X.A.N.A. caused with his attack disappear. Only people who have been to Lyoko remember what happened before the Return To The Past was activated."

"It's like a way to make it seem like nothing happened." Odd said, dumbing it down a little.

"So, only us and Wormmon remember?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, but since you know about Wormmon, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise!" they all said at once.

**Announcer****: ****Looks ****like ****Ken ****wasn****'****t ****the ****only ****one ****who ****had ****a ****secret****. ****But****, ****what ****about ****the ****other ****Digi****-****destined****? ****How ****will ****they ****feel ****knowing ****that s****omeone ****else ****knows ****their ****secret****? ****Find ****out ****next ****time ****on ****The ****Lyoko****-****Destined****!**


	4. The Digital World

**Chapter**** 4: ****The Digital World**

_**Author**__**'**__**s **__**note**__**: **__**This **__**story **__**takes **__**place **__**during **__**Season**__** 4 **__**of **__**Code **__**Lyoko **__**before **__**the **__**Skid **__**is **__**built **__**and **__**after **__**MaloMyotismon**__**'**__**s **__**defeat **__**in **__**the **__**Digimon **__**Adventure**__** 02 **__**season **__**finale**__**.**_

_**_**_**Disclaimer**__**: Digimon belongs to Bandai and Toe. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop. I only own the plot and Ken and Wormmon's Lyoko forms.**_**_**_

"So, tell me more about this Digital World," Jeremie said. The group were meeting in Ken and Jeremie's room to hear more about the Digi-Destined's story.

"Well, according to Izzy and Gennai, the Digital World is a dimension where dreams and wishes were combined with data to for the landscape, digimon, and everything else there. The main parts of the Digital World are File Island, Folder Continent, and Server Continent. The Digital World also runs parallel to two other dimensions. One of them is the Dark Ocean. It's a place where evil thoughts are brought to life and manifested in the form of evil digimon. It can also be used to control an individual's mind if used by the wrong one. The other dimension is a strange world with no laws or inhabitants that has the power to grant wishes. The Digital World borrowed some of this energy in order to create the digimon. We used that power to help us defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all."

"Who is-" Aelita began but was interrupted by Ken's D-Terminal beeping.

Ken pulled it out and read the message. "What? I've gotta go, guys! Can I use your computer, Jeremie?"

"Sure," Jeremie replied, confused. He moved out of the way.

Ken started typing and opened a strange looking program. "Come on, Minomon!" he called over his shoulder. Minomon crawled over to the computer, carrying Ken's D-3. "Be back later, guys. Digi-Port, Open!" The circle in the corner of the screen turned from red to green and Ken and Minomon were pulled into the screen.

"Wow!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"When did that get on my computer?" Jeremie asked, examining the program. He was disappointed that no matter what he did, he was unable to do anything with the program, not even close it.

"Perhaps it has to remain active so that they can get back when they're done," Aelita offered.

_**Meanwhile**__**, **__**with **__**Ken**__**...**_

Ken and Wormmon entered into Primary Village where Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Tai, Matt, Sora, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Agumon, Gabumon, and Biyomon were waiting for them.

"Is it true? Did you really find another Digi-egg?" Ken asked, running up to them.

"Yeah," Tai replied. "Agumon found it in a cave not far from here, but none of us can lift it. We were thinking that you might be able to lift it."

"Well, I can try. Lead the way."

The group led Ken to a cave on the outskirts of town where a white marble pedestal sat with a strange looking digi-egg on top. Ken walked up to it and was about to try lifting it, when it began to glow and five lights shot out of it.

"It's just like when I touched the digi-egg of courage!" Tai said. "Three lights came out of it and flew to Davis, Yolei, and Cody, turning into their D-3s!"

"I wonder who they're going to," Cody said.

"I have a feeling I know!" Ken said, taking off.

_**Back **__**with **__**the **__**Lyoko **__**Warriors**__**...**_

"So what do we do now, Einstein?" Odd asked, clearly bored.

"I guess we just wait," Jeremie replied. "I was going to work on finding a way to send you to the Internet, but I can't do anything until that program is closed. All my data is either on there or on the super computer right now. I guess we could go to the factory and train some."

"Alright!" Odd jumped off of the bed. "Time to take out some-" Just then, several streams of light flew out of the computer. Each one flew to a different person and landed in their hands. When the light receded, they were each holding a Digi-vice like Ken's. (**You ****can ****see ****what ****their ****digivices ****look ****like ****on ****my ****DeviantArt ****page. Just remember to take out the spaces. ****jonv****0. ****deviantart****. ****com****/ ****gallery****/ 34267119#/ ****d****4****kq****2****ee****) **Everyone was silent for a while when Odd asked, "So, does this mean we can go to the Digital World?"

"I guess so," Ulrich said, standing up. "How did Ken activate this thing again? Oh yeah!" Ulrich stood in front of the computer and held out his Digi-vice. "Digi-port, Open!" The computer responded and pulled him into the screen.

"Well, let's follow him," Yumi said. Everyone stood in front of the computer and held out their Digi-vices. They were each pulled into the screen, on their way to the Digital World.

_**Back **__**in **__**the **__**Digital **__**World**__**...**_

The others reached Ken just before five kids suddenly came out of the T.V. and fell to the ground. The strange kids got up, looked around at the strange world, and started mumbling in French.

One kid with a blond hair spike with a purple spot looked at Agumon and exclaimed, "Wow! J'ai toujours dit que je ferais beaucoup de choses quand les cochons volent,mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait vraiment arriver!"(Wow! I always said I'd do a lot of things when pigs fly, but I never thought it would actually happen!)

"Les gars Eh bien, bienvenue dans le monde numérique!"(Well guys, welcome to the Digital World!) Ken said, looking like he knew this would happen.

**Announcer****: ****Well****, ****it ****would ****seem ****that ****the ****Lyoko ****Warriors ****have ****been ****chosen ****to ****enter ****the ****Digital ****World****. ****What ****will ****they ****do ****now ****that ****they****'****ve ****made ****it ****there****? ****Find ****out ****next ****time ****on ****The ****Lyoko****-****Destined****!**


	5. The DigiEgg

**Chapter**** 5: ****The****Digi****-****Egg**

**_**Disclaimer: Digimon and all related elements belongs to Bandai and Toe. Code Lyoko and all related elements belongs to Moonscoop. The plot, Ken and Wormmon's Lyoko forms, and the Lyoko Warriors' digivices belong to me.**_  
><strong>

"So this is the Digital World?" Yumi asked, being fluent in Japanese.

"Yeah," Tai spoke, a little confused, "but who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well, I'm Yumi Ishiyama, Ken's childhood friend. Ken goes to our school now. As for everyone else, the guy with the glasses is Jeremie Belpois, the Einstein of the group, the one in the army green outfit is Ulrich Stern, the school's all-star, the one with the hair spike is Odd Della-Robia, the class clown, and the girl dressed in all pink is Aelita Stones, Jeremie's equal in knowledge."

Ken then spoke in French so the Lyoko Warriors could understand. "Well, on to introductions. The one wearing the goggles is Davis, the one with the yellow hat is Yolei, Kari is over there with the camera around her neck, TK's wearing the white sun-hat, Cody's the short one, that's Kari's brother, Tai, with the brown spikey hair, TK's older brother, Matt, is the guy with the 'Rich Boy' look, and Sora is the red-head over there. Their Digimon partners are next to them. There's Davis' partner, Veemon, Yolei's partner, Hawkmon, TK's partner, Patamon, Kari's partner, Gatomon, Tai's partner, Agumon, Matt's partner, Gabumon, and Sora's partner Biyomon. Now, how many of you understand at least enough Japanese to understand what we're saying?" Everyone raised their hands into the air. "Alright, good enough," Ken said, speaking in Japanese again.

"So, you never told us, how did you get here?" Davis asked again.

"Well, after Ken left to come here, Jeremie's computer started to glow and five lights shot out, one flying to each of us and turning into our D-3's," Yumi said, as they all pulled out their digivices.

"So one of you should be able to lift the Digi-egg!" Cody said.

"Digi-egg?" they all said together.

"We'll show you. Just follow us," Ken said. They led the warriors to the cave where they found the Digi-egg. The group looked at the item in awe as they drew closer. After looking at it for a few minutes, Ken said, "Well? Somebody try and pick it up. Only the chosen person can pick up a digi-egg. All of us have already tried, but we couldn't lift it. When I tried, your digivices came out and were given to you. So, who's first?"

"I'll go first," Odd said. He walked up to the pedestal and pulled as hard as he could, but it didn't work.

"I'll go next," Yumi said, standing up from the rock she had been sitting on. She yanked quickly on the object, but it stayed as still as the rock it was placed upon.

Ulrich was next to try. He yanked up hard and fell back, surprised at how easily it was lifted. He examined the Digi-egg, as if it was supposed to turn into a digimon or something. It was a yellow-orange color with a strange red design on the front and had what looked like the hilt of a _katana_ on the top. As he looked closer, the design started to glow. A crest with the same design appeared from it and floated into Ulrich's hand.(**You ****can ****see ****a ****poor ****drawing ****of ****what ****I ****envision ****them ****to ****look ****like ****here****: ****http****:/****jonv****0.****deviantart****.****com****/#/****d****4****pf****62****c**) As Ulrich was looking at the Digi-egg and crest he was given, the pedestal began to move into the ground. The Digi-Destined(When I say Digi-Destined, I'm talking about the 02 Digi-Destined. I'll refer to the Code Lyoko group only as the Lyoko Warriors or by name.), who were standing closest to where the pedestal once was, peered into the hole and saw a digimon, glowing the same color as the Digi-egg, shot out of the hole and landed in front of Ulrich. It spoke while bowing in front of Ulrich.

"Hello, Ulrich. I am honored to meet you. I am your digimon partner, Kotemon." The digimon's legs and tail looked similar to a purple dinosaur, while it's upper body was clad in _kendo _armor. His arms remained hidden in the sleeves and only his eyes could be seen behind his _men_. A _Shinai_ was strapped to his back for easy access in quickly needed situations. "I have been waiting a long time for you to retrieve the Digi-egg and crest of swordsmanship." The digimon looked towards the back of the cave and placed one hand on the hilt of his _Shinai_. "I sense trouble!"

The rest of the Digimon got into a fighting position and the tamers readied their digivices to help their partners.

**Announcer****:**** U****lrich ****now ****has ****a ****digimon ****partner****, ****but ****what ****is ****this ****danger ****that ****Kotemon ****senses****? ****Find ****out ****next ****time ****on ****The ****Lyoko****-****Destined****!**


End file.
